A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal (LC) panel and a backlight unit, where the backlight unit includes a light emitting diode (LED) backlight driving circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, the LED backlight driving circuit includes a power supply 100, an LED light bar 300 coupled to the power supply 100, and a constant current driving chip 200 that controls the power supply 100. When an enable signal is at a high level (logic 1), the constant current driving chip 200 normally works, the LED light bar 300 lights and provides a light source for the LC panel, thus an image of the LC panel is clear. For an LCD device capable of switching a display image of the LC panel between a two-dimensional (2D) display mode of the LC panel and a three-dimensional (3D) display mode of the LC panel, because deflection of liquid crystal molecules needs time, the LC panel abnormally displays for a short time when the display image is switched between the 2D display mode and the 3D display mode.